User blog:DubiousDelphine/(Spoilers) Haikyuu!! Cross Team Match! Plot
The game starts at Momojhara High School in the summer break.The protagonist states that since the 3rd Years retired, he was the only person in the team. He tries to asks and recruit people but doesn't work. However, an adviser tells that Karasuno High were quite friendly many years ago and invites him to join a training camp with them for the summer break. He accepts the offer but he is worried that he is going alone. The adviser tells him just check it out and he goes to Karasuno High. When he arrives at the Karasuno High, he goes to the gymnasium. The door is open so he decides to peek in. He sees Hinata jump and Hinata smacks his face on the net. The protagonist is shocked. Sugawara notices him and asks him if you are all right. Just about when the protagonist is about to explain the situation, Tanaka and Yamamoto comes and imtimidates him, stating he is a spy/scout. Daichi comes and tells them to stop. The protagonist is finally able explain that he is from Momojhara High School. Ittetsu Takeda comes along and states that he was the one who called Momojhara High. Takeda is confused why he was the only one here. The protagonist explains to him that all the third years retired and he was the only one. Takeda says that he is very sorry but the protagonist is very grateful of him. Soon Hinata blantenly asks the protagonist if he would like to practise with him. Kageyama barges in and says no. Hinata asks him why and Kageyama states that they have other things to do and not to worry about this newcomer. Hinata soons asks Kageyama if you would just leave the protagonist alone. Kageyama states that he didn't say that but he can't because he can't decide on that. Ukai comes along and states that he is correct and it is up to the other schools opinons before we can decide. Ukai also states that not all the teams have arrived yet untill tomorrow. Ukai also states that Nekoma just came early. Soon Akaashi and Bokuto come in. Takeda has also invited Fukurodani. The protagonist greets Akaashi. Hinata barges in and states that the protagonist team only has one person. Hinata also asks Akaashi that if the protagonist can join in. Ukai soon states that we don't have to force the protagonist and everyone stares the protagonist. The protagonist is panicking. Soon he shouted that he would like to practise. Takeda will take full responsiblites and asks the schools that will work. Ukai says that nobody seems to argue with that though the protagonist can't join every practice match. The protagonist says that he is fine with that and he wouldn't mind watching. Ukai also says that there is free practice and asks him if he would like to join. The protagonist agrees. After the match, the protagonist says that he wants to play more and more volleyball. Apparently, there is a tournament after the training camp which makes everyone excited. He goes home. Soon, he accidently bumps into Aone. He is very scared of Aone and runs away. The next day, the gymnaiusm was strangely quiet. Lucklily, Sugawara notices him and says that he was early. Sugawara asks the protagonist if would like to meet new people to add in you team. He agrees. Later that day, Bokuto challenges the protagonist to a match. After the match, he decieds to run to the station when he takes a train home. When he arrives to the train staion, girls screaming can be heard in the distance. Oikawa is there.... Kudos to orangiah for translating the text in the game!! Category:Blog posts